


Something fishy

by PandaaaaPan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, purplepigsproject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaaaaPan/pseuds/PandaaaaPan
Summary: Something fishy is going on with Mycroft.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Something fishy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MezzaMorta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezzaMorta/gifts).



> Gift to MezzaMorta, who authored my favorite story in the entire fandom - Recovered Memories (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225973/chapters/32798448). I have re-read this work so many times I could not count. Although my story is total crack ;)
> 
> And I totally support the purplepigsproject spearheaded by tshreyu, which advocates that writers should feel free and empowered to write whatever stories they wish and need not at all to feel apologetic.

_Something fishy is going on with Mycroft._ Sherlock muses. And here are the evidence thusly:

1\. Last week, when they were having Korean sashimi, over the delicious ganjang-gejang and hamachi, Mycroft started to hum along and finger-tap with the k-pop song. And when he realised Sherlock was watching him, he started to blush furiously.

2\. Mycroft was not using much of the treadmill, judging by the state of his office gym, but Sherlock has caught him slightly out of breath a few times during some of their spontaneous calls during office hours.

3\. On a few separate occasions, there was a 45-minute gap between the last item on Mycroft’s agenda and the time he left Vauxhall office.

4\. Whenever Sherlock was just about to confront Mycroft directly on the above observations, this sneaky bustard always initiated a heated kiss or offered to strip, which would sufficiently distract Sherlock from further pursuit of this matter.

 _I would really like to find out what he was doing, not that he will ever cheat on me._ Sherlock ponders. And Sherlock, being him, also do find out.

When Sherlock notices that Mycroft had a change of cloth at work. He nicks Mycroft’s office key and goes to check himself.

_Mycroft bought a new TV set in his adjacent bedroom! And a Nintendo switch( what?!). What on earth is this game - Just Dance?! Last logged in today at 6pm. Time matches, must be this. Favourite songs. What are these?!_

  1. Ice Cream ( _ha typical Mycroft!)_ \- Black Pink
  2. Kulikitaka ( _A glove-wearing cat!!!- there is no bottom!! - my eyes! - something fishy indeed!_ ) - Tono Rosario
  3. Zenit ( _this actually looks cool! Dark and powerful, exactly like Mycroft) -_ Onuka



_Oh my sweet lord! Mycroft is dancing to these songs! In his office. Surrounded by all these presumptuous old tarts. Dancing to K-pop girl group and a hilarious cat! Within ten yards of those stuffy people who try to pretend to be so important and dignified. He must find this amusing too - that’s why he picked this new form of cardio exercise. Again, Mycroft successfully delivers the highest dose of mockery to his "colleagues", and of course, liberating his inner dancing kitten._

Sherlock laughed so hard that he couldn’t walk straight out of the door. Mycroft clearly tries to prevent Sherlock from finding out to avoid this exact situation.

 _Mustn’t waste this opportunity. I am so going to tape him and then blackmail him. Oh what I will get him to do._ A menacing smile gradually spreads across Sherlock’s face and things can’t get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, you should really see this cat  
> \- Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4C5r-d0G80  
> \- Headshots: https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/Kulikitaka


End file.
